An Urban Legend
by DaeMon
Summary: What happens when Duo and Heero are on their way to Quatre's in the middle of a storm?


Knock Knock Knock

By Daemon

(_Hey! It's my first Gundam Wing ficcie! *go me* Don't be gentle on me, it may be my first Gundam Wing fic, but it sure as hell ain't my fist fic. Anyway, I read this urban legend a few days ago called 'Knock knock knock'. I decided to do a Gundam version. Enjoy! _~D)

Duo stared out the window of Heero's old car. Rain ran down the sides, blurring the world around the tiny car. The windsheild wipers made a loud 'thwak!' as they moved back and forth, back and forth. 

The two were on their way to a costume party at Quatre's. Duo was dressed as Kero-chan from Card Captors (he even had the little wings taped on his back) and Heero, well, Heero refused to dress up. He said he was going as himself, The Perfect Soldier. When Duo had heard this, he had laughed and said that Heero just couldn't think anything up. Heero had replied to this with a 'hn'.

"Are we there yet?" Duo asked, eyes gleaming with mischeif.

"No." Heero replied, eyes sqiunting out the window. It was getting harder and harder to see the road through the rain.

"Are we there yet?" Duo asked again.

"No." 

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are-"

"NO!" Heero yelled. "Stop asking that question or I swear I'll crash this car and..."

"And...?" 

"Omae o korosu."

"Ooh, how original. You've said that _so _many times to me, but I'm still alive. Hmmm...." Duo said, batting his eyelashes. "You know what? I think when you said 'omae o korosu', you're really saying I love you!"

Heero snorted, "Like anyone would love you."

"Hey!" Duo shouted. "That's not nice!"

Heero just smirked in response and the car continued down the long dirt road in silence. Until-

"Does the radio work, Hee-chan?" 

"It should. I haven't used it at all since I got the car, so I don't know." Duo flicked the switch and got lots of static. He turned the knob until he got a station, a man's voice was talking.

"-escaped convict Ronald 'Hangman' Bittini has escaped from the Maximum Security Prison in Herschif(1). It is to be advised to lock all your doors and windows and stay at home until this madman is caught. We-" Suddenly, the radio fizzled off into static. Duo kept it on until the static started to creep him out, so he shut it off.

"Hey Hee-chan? Isn't the Prison the Hangman escaped from really close to here?" Duo asked, looking out the car window in fear.

"Yes." Heero replied, "It's just about a mile away to the west." Duo's eyes widened to about the size of dinner plates.

"Oh please don't let this car-" The car began to sutter and slow. "break down. Please please please please please." Heero pulled the car over to the side of the road under a large tree.

"I'm going to go get help. Quatre's house is about a half-hour run from here. You stay here." Heero said, looking over at Duo.

"Wait! I want to come! I don't want to stay here all by myself with the hangman loose!" Duo said, grabbing Heero by the arm.

"Duo..." Heero sighed. "You can't run as fast as me, you'll just slow me down. Help will come faster if only I go." He looked around in the back for a moment and held up a large blanket. "You can hide under this until I get back."

"How will I know it's you?" Duo asked, climbing into the back.

"I'll knock three times. I'll be back in about forty-five minutes." With that, Heero got out of the car and ran off into the darkness. Duo quickly locked all the doors and hid under the blanket.

He didn't know how long he was under that blanket, he couldn't see the dashboard from under the blanket (duh). Then there came a 

Knock.

Duo felt so relieved and was about to throw off the blanket, when he remebered that Heero would knock_ three _times. '_Please knock again!_' Duo prayed.

Knock.

'_Just once more..._' 

Knock.

He almost tore off the blanket and ran out when he heard.

Knock.

Duo froze. Heero would only knock three times, not four.

Knock.

All the knocks where spaced evenly apart and continued for a long time. 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'_Heero, where are you_?' Duo asked silently. '_Who's out there_?' He heard a police siren and a squad car pull up. Someone was walking all around the car as the knocks continued. Duo pulled the blanket off and looked out the window. A policeman was staring in. Duo unlocked the door and stepped out.

"Sir, are you alright?" The policeman asked, leading Duo to a squad car. The knocks continued. Duo turned around to see what it was. "Sir! You don't want to see this!"

Hanging from a tree was Heero, a noose around his neck. He was swaying in the wind, his foot hitting the top of the car with a knock knock knock.

End.

1. I made this up. I don't know if this place even exists...

Poor Heero-kun.. *sniffle*


End file.
